


subtlety

by sithsecrets



Series: valentine's week 2021 [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Subtle affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsecrets/pseuds/sithsecrets
Summary: din's not good with words, but that doesn't mean you don't feel cared for.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: valentine's week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	subtlety

If it weren’t for the sex and the necklace, sometimes you might forget that you and Mando are involved at all. It’s not that he ignores you or refuses to acknowledge what’s happening between the two of you, he’s just… out of practice? Never knew what to do in the first place? Mando’s told you himself that it’s been a while since he’s lived so closely with another person, and that fact definitely comes out in some of his habits. Factor in that Mando’s a natural quiet type and a bounty hunter by trade, and you can see why everyday acts of affection might not cross his mind.

Still, he shows you little bits of his heart here and there, subtle hints alluding to how much he cares. Mando will put his hand on your back when the two of you are in a market together, gently ushering you along when it’s time to go back to the ship. He offers you his extra clothes and his cloak when you say you’re cold, and you can’t remember the last time you went without one of your favorite snacks. Mando also protects you, of course, he tells you to be safe and check in when he’s gone, tells you he’ll come running back if you so much as hint at being scared. You could abuse this privilege, you’re sure, just call Mando every time you miss him, but you don’t. He’ll always come home to you eventually, or so you hope, and you’d never want to disrupt his work.

You like to think you show Mando that you care just as often, and you hope he picks up on the little things you do for him. It’s tricky sometimes, being his employee and his lover, but you like to think you strike a good contrast when the moment calls for it. Maintaining the ships electrical system, watching the baby, navigating on occasion— all that’s been in the job description from day one. But mending Mando’s clothes, fixing his meals, placing kisses next to the cuts and scrapes he comes home with— all of that’s extra. _That’s_ you caring for him the same way he cares for you.

And then of course there’s everything that happens in the darkness, all the kissing and the touching and the knowing each other’s bodies. You think it’s not just for Mando’s benefit when he holds your hands as he fucks you, and you know for a fact that you don’t run your fingers through his hair solely because it makes you happy. No, there’s so much there when the two of you lie down together, so many unspoken affirmations of the affection you have for one another. You’ve never liked the term “making love,” but you don’t think anything else quite captures what it is that you and Mando do together. Sometimes you can’t tell where your body ends and his begins, the two of you so close and so connected that you’re almost one, and… and shit, that’s enough for you. Sure, you still want the outright commitment, you yearn to hear Mando claim you openly and put you on display as distinctly _his_ , but it’s not like you’re being deprived of anything in the meantime. You can wait, you think, just a little longer, just until he’s ready.

“I think she’s not listening to us, kid.”

Mando’s voice breaks you from your thoughts, and you look over to see that he and the baby are looking your way.

“I’m sorry,” you laugh, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mando says, the baby gurgling in his lap. “He just wanted to know if there were any plans for dinner.”

That makes you smile— Mando’s always making dinner the Child’s idea, not his.

“I might just pick us up something from town. I’m not in the mood to cook.”

Mando beckons you over with a little gesture, letting you settle on his free leg when you come to him. “That sounds good to me.” And even through the modulator, you like the sound of his voice. “Let us walk with you?”

You press your forehead against Mando’s helmet, and he holds you even closer. “Only if you promise to carry the bags on the way back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part 2 of my valentine's week 2021 special! check the series for other parts!


End file.
